Nadia Pym (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Wasp | Aliases = | EditorialNames = All-New, All-Different Wasp | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = ; formerly | Relatives = Hank Pym (father); Maria Pym (mother, deceased); Janet van Dyne (step-mother); Ultron & Dimitrios ("brothers"); Vision & Victor Mancha ("nephews"); Alkhema & Jocasta ("nieces") | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile; formerly Red Room Academy, Russia | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Russian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = | Education = Red Room Academy | Origin = Human using Pym Particle; Kidnapped by foreign agents, Nadia Pym began to follow in her father's footsteps and mastered the Pym Particle, escaping to become the new Wasp. | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Mark Waid; Alan Davis | First = Free Comic Book Day Vol 2016 Avengers | HistoryText = Early Life Daughter of Hank Pym and his first wife, Maria Trovaya, who was kidnapped during her honeymoon and subsequently killed by foreign agents, Nadia was raised in the Red Room in Russia, where she was being trained to become a Red Room agent herself. Her earliest memory is of a man with a star on his arm. When Nadia started to read, she showed great aptitude for science, so her handlers, believing her skills to be genetic, informed her of her famous heritage and began encouraging her to emphasize her studies more. Learning of her parentage only increased Nadia's drive to escape the Red Room, and she was eventually able to obtain a black market Pym Particle sample, which she studied enough to master its size-changing properties and used to escape the facility. At one point, she had a young friend named Ying, who helped her in her study of Pym Particles and learned a way to use them. However, she disappeared suddenly and Nadia was told she was reassigned to another project. Nadia attempted to impress her superiors into bringing her back, but they never did. Becoming the All-New, All-Different Wasp After her escape, Nadia immediately made her way to the front door of Hank Pym's home, where she discovered that Hank had seemingly sacrificed his life to stop Ultron shortly beforehand. Crushed that her father passed before she could even meet him, Nadia decided to shrink down and break into his lab in order to learn as much about him as she could. Using old Ant-Man suit pieces and materials laying around, she crafted a new costume and decided to become the new Wasp, vowing to earn the admiration of her father's allies. Nadia decided that she wanted to meet her stepmother, Janet van Dyne, the original Wasp, and the team that her family helped found, the Avengers, and thus went to introduce herself to the current iteration of the team. Arriving at the Avengers Hangar, Nadia was at first mistaken to be the one responsible for firing energy blasts at their headquarters. After Nadia introduced herself to the team, the Vision, still suffering from the after-effects of Kang's control, started to pop in and out of the timestream. The energy blasts that were attacking the Avengers earlier were time-displaced from the moment he tried to hit Nadia when she arrived at their headquarters. As the Avengers tried to figure out a way to help their friend, the Vision's solar powers started to go superthermal, transforming him into a living bomb that would destroy the entire hangar and everyone inside it. Ignoring Tony Stark's retreat order, Nadia flew inside the Vision to plant explosives, which she detonated, causing his temperatures to normalize and seemingly saving his life. Having earned their trust, Nadia was taken by Edwin Jarvis on a road trip in which he would introduce her to her extended family tree. Jarvis and Nadia would finally get to meet Janet, though they had to rush due to the threat of a Microverse Bomb. Together, Nadia and Janet defused the bomb, saving the President of the United States. Realizing how out of touch Nadia was with the real world, Janet took her out for a day out before admitting that, while she'd fight to the death to keep the name, she was fine with sharing it as long as Nadia used it for good. Returning to Janet's home, the two Wasps had to deal with W.H.I.S.P.E.R. agents disguised as members of the Russian Consulate. However, news of Bruce Banner's death at the hands of Hawkeye was revealed, devastating Nadia. She decided to try to stop the impending Civil War by using her Microverse-based lab to construct a device so that Ulysses could focus his powers. However, the device went critical and Janet, having raced in to stop her, was forced to pull her out. Devastated further, Janet had to tell Nadia that not everything can be fixed by applying science and this was something that had to be fixed through human means, despite the fact that it felt like she was losing her friends. While Nadia slept, Janet admitted to Jarvis that her innocence and drive was a refreshing thing and that she was proud to have her as a Wasp. As an Avenger After Sam Alexander, Miles Morales, and Kamala Khan left the Avengers in the aftermath of the second superhuman Civil War, Nadia was asked to join the Avengers along with Hercules. Invited by Peter Parker to Parker Industries' main headquarters, the Baxter Building, Peter offered the team a new base of operations outside of the old hangar. However, Nadia finally realized that Peter was connected to Spider-Man and grew immediately distrustful of the businessman due to her distrust of Spider-Man. After being rescued from being erased from time by Hercules, Nadia took the baby Kang and used his adult self's time travelling tech to escape into the timestream to return the baby to its proper place in history. During her chase, she was plucked out by the Priests of Pama, who had evolved into paradox eaters after Kang's attack on the group searching for his younger self. They attempted to convince Nadia to sacrifice the baby to them so that all of his future crimes would be undone. However, Nadia refused and instead plunged herself back into the timestream to rescue the Avengers murdered by Kang and drawing the attacking time travellers to the Priests. The Avengers were able to successfully return the child to his time and was thanked by the Avengers for her work, though the Vision told her of something shocking. | Personality = | Powers = | Abilities = Genius Intelligence: Nadia has a great aptitude for science. Her handlers at the Red Room, believing her skills to be genetic, informed her of her famous heritage and began encouraging her to emphasize more on her studies. Martial Arts: Nadia like all the students at the Red Room are trained in multiple forms of hand-to-hand combat. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Wasp's Suit: Using pieces of old Ant-Man suits and materials laying around Hank Pym's lab, Nadia crafted her own costume. * Bio-Synthetic Wings: She installed a pair of wings on the suit's back to allow her to fly like the original Wasp. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * At some point, Nadia received combat training from the Winter Soldier while a student at the Red Room. * Nadia has a massive distrust towards Spider-Man, something Janet Van Dyne had in the early days. Peter has sheepishly suggested that it's because spiders and wasps are just natural enemies. | Trivia = * In Russian, the name Nadia translates to "Hope." | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Pym Family Category:Multilingual Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Martial Arts